


Pussycat

by kaleesi



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dark Character, Death, F/M, Finger Sucking, Force Bondage, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleesi/pseuds/kaleesi
Summary: This story is my idea of what would have happened if Aladdin wasn't successful in defeating Jafar. Jafar is still the sultan and he has Jasmine locked in the dungeon. I did watch the first Aladdin movie recently, but my details might not all be accurate.





	Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at fan fiction so it might not be that good .. I'm open to suggestions! This is a work in progress

I woke with a start. My chest felt heavy and I was aching all over. My limbs we're stiff and the room I was in was cold and damp. I saw nothing but blackness .. even squinting I could only faintly make out stonewalls and cell bars. There was a dripping sound coming from somewhere to the right of the room and it smelled musty. The dungeon! I realized. I was in the dungeon ... but why? I tried to stretch my aching limbs when I realized I was restrained. 

"What the...?" I wondered out loud. I looked up to find shackles secured around my wrists attached to chains that were bolted to the wall. My ankles were also shackled and chained shoulder width apart. Now the aching made sense. I had been chained standing up for God knows how long ... I felt like a starfish. I had no idea what day it was, but it was definitely dark outside. The barred windows in the dungeon were small, but they were big enough to illuminate the cell in moonlight. Just then, I shivered. I was cold and hungry. I tugged on the chains above my head a few times, but I knew it was useless. 

"Help!" I tried to yell, but my throat was too hoarse. I coughed and realized there was a strange texture in my throat, like sandpaper. I coughed again and spit sand out onto the floor. It reminded me of a time I had been playing outside when I was young. I wasn't allowed outside the palace walls but one day I decided I didn’t care and I was going anyway. I hid from my guards - which proved difficult because they followed me like ducklings - and crawled out through a hole I had found. It was the first time I’d ever felt any real sense of freedom, until I got stuck in a hole of quicksand. I remember screaming and screaming for what seemed like forever. Quicksand is a slow and terrifying death. Struggling only makes it worse, but I was a child afraid for her life. I kept screaming until the quicksand swallowed me and the world went dark. The next thing I remembered was laying on my back looking up and the blue sky and coughing up a small desert of sand. Then I saw my father and about 12 of the palace guards starring down at me. They must have heard my screams. 

"Jasmine! Oh Jasmine, my dear! I thought I'd lost you!" My father, the Sultan had tears in his eyes as he scooped me into his arms and crushed me with a hug. "I don't think I could live through that type of loss again". I realized he was talking about my mother’s death and I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach for what I had done. I knew in that moment that he would ensure I never left the palace walls again. He’d double the guards, check the walls daily for points of weakness, hell, maybe he’d lock me in the dungeon. He tried to keep my spirits up bribes and gifts - my favourite being my tiger Rajah - but over the years I became more and more lonely with no one to talk to but Rajah. I felt like a caged bird. That's when he had the bright idea to invite eligible bachelors to the palace for my hand in marriage. I loved my father, but he didn't know me. I didn't want to be married. I wanted to see the world! That's when I decided to run away and finally live the life I wanted. I would miss my father, and I felt terrible for abandoning him but I would not be sold to some prince who would tuck me away in another palace. I got Rajah to help me over the wall and took off into the city where I met Aladdin". 

"Aladdin!" I gasped, recalling exactly what had happened. The palace guards found me and returned me to my cage, and had it not been for Aladdin I might have tried to leave again. Of course he was a street rat, but I loved him so much I didn’t care. Jafar had become enraged when I decided to marry Aladdin - he had been trying to weasel his way into my good graces for years, but I would never marry him. Never! Somehow, Jafar got ahold of Aladdin's lamp and used the genie's wishes to make him a powerful sorcerer. Then Jafar trapped me in a giant hourglass filled with sand … oh, the irony. The last thing I remember before the sand swallowed me again was Jafar turning himself into a giant ugly snake and capturing Aladdin. I realized now that Aladdin must not have saved me ... Jafar must have him and my father locked up somewhere in the dungeon! I had to escape! I started yanking on the chains as hard as I could, they rattled and rattled but didn't budge. My arms were burning and my chest was heaving. I hung my head feeling defeated. What would Aladdin do? I asked myself. He was probably thinking of a way to get to me right now, so I should probably save my strength. I had to be ready when we escaped. Just then the dungeon door unlatched and opened allowing a small beam of light shot it. "Aladdin!" I exclaimed. "Thank god! Did you find my father? Are they alright?" There was so answer from the figure in the doorway. Then I heard the tapping of a staff and fabric dragging across the ground. As they came closer, I realized they was far too tall and skinny to be Aladdin. "Jafar" I spat. 

"Hello Pussycat, so glad to see you're finally awake. It's been ever so boring having the palace to myself, and I've missed you waking around in those cute little crop tops of yours". I resisted the urge to hurl as he called me “Pussycat”. I remembered him calling me that the night he stole the genie’s lamp. I also remembered having to kiss him as a distraction for Aladdin. Now I really was going to hurl. 

"My name in Princess Jasmine of Agrabah and I demand you let me out of here at once!" I starred down the tall snake of a man in front of me. I wasn't afraid; he was a coward hiding behind magic. Besides, Aladdin would be here soon and we would defeat Jafar once and for all. Jafar laughed deeply, 

"Now-now Pussycat, I know this must all be very confusing but I am the sultan now, not your father. Aladdin's precious genie made sure of that. It also means you’re no longer the princess, not yet anyway." I stopped listening once he mentioned my father and Aladdin. 

“Where are they? I demand to known what you’ve done with them!” He smiled sinisterly and circled the cell he had me in. “Tell me!” I ordered. 

“Calm down Pussycat, let’s not talk about them right now … I have a lovely evening planned for us.” I spun in a circle, "You know Pussycat, these accommodations are rather ... depressing ... seeing as I am the sultan, I could arrange to give you a nicer room in the palace … one with a bed and food perhaps?" my stomach clenched at the mention of food, I refused to be baited so easily. 

"What's in it for you Jafar?" I knew this man, and making a deal with him was no better than making a deal with the devil. 

"The same thing I've always wanted Jasmine, for you to marry me". I knew it! My mind scrambled for a way to stay in the dungeon. If I left it would be that much harder for Aladdin and I to find each other. I had to stay put. I had to get Jafar to leave. "Make this easier on yourself, Pussycat” he added. I looked him straight in the eye and gave my voice as much acid as I could manage, 

"I'd. Rather. Die." he looked at, like he was expecting that response, almost hoping for it. 

"Very well," he said. Then he waved his hand and all of a sudden his snake staff turned into a real snake and slithered down his body to the floor. It stuck it's tongue out a few times and then slithered towards me, its brown scaled body making multiple S shapes across the dungeon floor. I struggled against my restraints worried that it was poisonous. I looked to Jafar who was grinning ear to ear. That sick bastard. I felt the snake on my foot and I froze. It wrapped its body around my ankle and began to slither under my pants and up my leg. My heart rate quickened as I was now worried he'd make his way up to my neck and strangle me to death. I felt its little tongue poke out and touch my skin as it made its journey up my body. I tried hard not to shudder as it's head poked out of the waistband of my pants and it started to wrap itself around my stomach. I realized I wasn’t particularly excited about being squeezed in half either. I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable when the tail end of the snake slipped between my legs and gently parted the folds of my pussy. My eyes widened as I realized I was about to be violated by a snake. Jafar chuckled darkly from where he was standing. I looked over to see the previously fully clothed Jafar undressing and eyeing me intently. 

"Stop!" I shrieked. "You can't do this!" I pulled against my restraints attempting to close my thighs when I felt the snakes tail plunge deep into my virgin tunnel, stretching me and slowly pumping in and out. "GAHH!" I shrieked again, pulling at the shackles. "Jafar! Stop this!" I looked to him, completely naked now leaning against the far wall stroking himself and clearly enjoying the sight. 

"You had your chance Pussycat," He said mockingly. He shoved off of the wall and walked towards me, dick still in his fist and covered in dark hair. Even it looked like a snake, long and thick and veiny. I felt my stomach turn as I realized he intended to put that inside me. Aladdin needed to hurry up. "Let's see what you’re hiding under here Pussycat," he said as he traced his long finger along my collarbone and hooked it in my shirt between my breasts. I tried to pull away, but the chains had my arms pulled tight and my back was already flat against the wall. With a firm yank he pulled my shirt down around my waist and my breasts sprung free. "Very nice Pussycat," he appraised, his eyes wide. He took both breasts in his hands and kneaded them roughly; meanwhile the snake was silly pumping slowly in and out of my entrance. 

"Hmmmf," I groaned. I wasn't sure if it was the dull pain between my legs or the way Jafar was mauling my breasts that made me do it. The noise only seemed to encourage Jafar's actions. 

"I've always wondered what your nipples taste like, Pussycat" he said. He licked his lips and then dropped his head sucking my left nipple into his mouth while pinching the right one between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Ahh!" I moaned quietly as his tongue danced around the nipple in his mouth and the snake continued is slow unrelenting rhythm. I took a deep breath. I had to find my voice. I needed him to leave. "Get off me you SNAKE!" I yelled. Jafar stopped what he was doing and took a step back, his snake also stopping. Thank God. I panted as I tried to relax. My nipples were standing at attention and the ache between my legs was more noticeable now that I wasn’t being constantly penetrated. The only sound in the room was my heavy breathing and the drip that I heard earlier. Then Jafar spoke, 

"You know what, Pussycat? I think it's time to teach you some manners". Then he snapped his fingers and the snake slithered up my body and wrapped around my throat squeezing tightly, "I've tried to be kind, I've tried to be gentle ... now we'll have to see if you respond to force!" He grabbed his member and gave it a few hard pumps, 

"N-" I tried to protest, but a could hardly breath the snake was to tight so speaking was out of the question. He stalked to wards me like a predator and I was prey his prey. His eyes were almost black. He grabbed a fist full of my pants and ripped them from my body, leaving me completely naked. Then, without warning he plunged 2 long boney fingers into my pussy. My body jumped at the sudden intrusion as he swirled them around in there. "Gah!" Was the only sound I could muster. 

"It looks like my little pet has you all ready for me, Pussycat. You should thank me for giving you this kindness. Nobody likes a bone dry pussy,” he said removing his fingers and bringing them to his nose, inhaling. "Oh," he said with his eye shut "how lovely.” Opening them slowly, he looked me in the eye and asked, “Would you like to taste yourself?" I opened my mouth to protest but he shoved his finger deep in my mouth. I gagged as they hit the back of my throat, coated in my tangy juices. I decided to bite down, hard. Maybe this would finally get him to leave. Where was Aladdin? "ARGH!" He yelled, pulling his hand back. "You little bitch!" He spat. Then he raised his hand and hit me in the face. I was slightly dazed as my skull hit the cement wall and bounced off. I could faintly taste blood and I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. I was dully aware that the snake had removed itself from my neck and was exploring my body, slithering over my erect nipples and back between my legs. Jafar had stopped yelling by now, but I was still confused from the blow to the head. Suddenly, Jafar yanked on my hair tilting my head up to face him. "I'm going to take you everyday for the rest of your life, Pussycat." I considered this a weak threat; Aladdin would rescue me. Then Jafar waved his hand and the shackles around my ankles released. I was confused for a moment until he grabbed me behind the knees, hoisted me up above his waist and slammed me down onto his giant erect cock. All of the air was forced from my body and everything around me blurred. I quickly decided that Jafar was at least twice the width of the snake. He mercilessly rammed into me and I could feel his testicle slapping against my ass. 

"AHH AHH AHH AHHH!" I groaned. My asscheeks scrapped up and down the cement wall and my breasts giggled against his chest. The discomfort I had felt from the snake before felt like a fire now. Jafar hooked my ankles around his waist then slid his hands up to my breasts pinching my nipples and laughing at the way I cried out. He grabbed me by the hair again forcing my face to look at his. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he knew better than that. I would bite his tongue off. 

"Now Pussycat," he huffed looking into my eyes, "You're going to cum". He left his left hand on my right nipple - squeezing hard enough to make it bleed - while he moved his right hand between us. He took his thumb and pressed down hard on my clit. It felt like an electric shock. My back arched as I took a sharp breath, pressing our sweaty bodies closer together. He began to rub rough circles into my clit and I threw my head back, 

"ST-ST-STOP!" I stuttered, but Jafar just laughed 

"You don't want me to stop, Pussycat". He picked up the pace of the assault on my clit and in my canal. Then he took the side of my neck in his mouth, sucking and biting hard. I was panting and there was a pressure building up inside of me. I heard Jafar snap his fingers again and his snake slithered down my arm. I’d forgotten about him. The snake slithered down my spine and positioned itself at my ass. Before I could blink he plunged into my ass, thank God he was still slick from being inside be earlier. The he too began pumping at the same speed as Jafar. I couldn't take much more throwing my head back and forth in misery and bliss. Jafar detached his mouth from my neck and moved back to my nipple while doubling his efforts on my clit. My lungs filled with air and I screeched, 

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I felt an explosion and then a release inside me. I pulled against my shackles as Jafar continued thrusting in and out and rubbing on my sensitive bud. Why wasn't he stopping? "mmmmh, Mhmmmm, uuuuuuuH!" I moaned and moaned and moaned. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. Then I felt pressuring building again and my heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode. My body squeezed and then released and it felt like fireworks exploding from me. I heard Jafar hiss like a snake, 

"OH YESSSSSSSSS, PUSSYCAT" he roared as he slammed into me one final time, filling me with semen. My body was convulsing against the wall as he pulled out of me. He left me limp, hanging from my shackles and dripping from my well-fucked pussy. I couldn’t remember the last time I felt this exhausted. Jafar scooped up his robes and the snake that had turned back into a staff, clearly impressed with himself. "See you tomorrow for some more fun, Pussycat". Then he shut the door behind him. I hung there for a long time unable to move. My body ached with new pains and my breasts were already bruising. I looked away from my body, disgusted and I noticed something on the floor … A rug maybe? Then I recognized the orange coat and black stripes. I shut my eyes, willing it not to be true. 

“Rajah,” I whimpered. That bastard killed my tiger. I wept silently for my lost friend when I noticed the dripping sound again. I opened my eyes looking toward that side of the cell and instantly regretted it. I screamed louder and longer than I ever had in my whole life. Hanging from the cell wall across from me was my father and the man I loved, crushed to death by a giant snake and dripping blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm normally a fan of shorter stories ... should I leave it here or keep going? Let me know what you think!


End file.
